


Into The Darkness

by Ceebott



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Avenged Revenge, Definate Smut, F/M, I'm Baaaaaaack, Kahn Feels, M/M, Star Fleet Academy, Star Trek: Into Darkness, cutie alert, original female character(s) of color - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebott/pseuds/Ceebott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nellie Allistar, Star Fleet Cadet, leads on an average life at the Academy. That is until excitement knocks at her door, and his name is Kahn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This happens during the end and after into Darkness, if you haven't seen the movie...well, first I highly suggest watching it! but if you haven't watched it there are SPOILERS...
> 
> Enjoy, hunnies!

It started out as any other day of Star Fleet cadet, Nellie Allistar's life. She had just gotten back from the nearest library and was heading back to her dorm apartment, closer to the Academy, to study for a rather complex Linguistics competition against Oxford. She could barely see over the large stack of thick books in her hands as she clumsily clambered into the commons area of the apartment.

 

Now, Nellie was seeming to always catch someone's eye, usually a hormonal testosterone filled frat guy, or occasionally a slutty sorority girl. Nellie was no doubt beautiful, yet she had an extremely low self esteem, so to her it was beauty wasted. She used to have long curly, inky black hair, but cropped it short because it was a struggle to maintain and got in the way. Plus, it was a great tribute to her mixed heritage, respecting those who lost their lives in the Battle Of Vulcan, her grandfather was proud of her choice, though her mother scolded her. Her hairstyle took nothing away from her femininity, Nellie had been blessed in both the T and A department, much to her distress and the Frat community's delight. On top of that she was one of the only person of color in her class. Nellie also was a shy, klutzy, neurotic mess. Nellie found her attention brought to a fellow cadet, one that was overly proud and arrogant.

 

"Oi, Allistar!"

 

Star Fleet Cadet, Liam McFlaggen, one of the most desired guys on campus and leader of Alpha Sigma Alpha (the most exclusive frat on campus) was soon in very close proximity to Nellie, the most shy cadet on campus. She pushed her glasses up with her shoulder, the best she could without knocking her cadet cap off of her curly head, a mild flush came to her cheeks. Liam was a large somebody and was deliberately blocking the way to the upper dorm elevator. His emerald green eyes twinkled in the late afternoon light. Seeing as he was just letting his eyes roam all over her body and wasn't saying anything, Nellie decided to speak up. "E-excuse me..." She said softly. McFlaggen raised a blond eyebrow and hummed. "You are in my way." She continued. "Aww..." McFlaggen said as if he felt sorry. "Well, I'm terribly sorry, Miss Nellie. But if you're you don't mind me asking, but where are you going to in such a hurry?" Nellie analyzed his question and found it rather imbecilic. "What a invalid question..." She said, not really talking to McFlaggen but somewhat saying it to herself. "I clearly stated less than 6.2 standard Federation seconds ago that you were in blocking my way. A quick glance and one would clearly see that you are between me and the elevators to the upper dorms...so the answer to your question is that I am obviously going to my dorm." Nellie didn't say these apparent facts with a bitchy bite to her voice, but rather with the monotonous precision of a Vulcan, something most people categorized with haughtiness. All the humor drained from the cadet's face and a red flush flooded his cheeks as a few spectators chuckled. He let out a childish 'harrumph' and stormed off. Nellie pressed a small metallic button and the elevator shaft opened and she stepped in. Momentarily she found herself at the familiar steel door that was embossed with the number 215. Nellie placed her thumb on the scanner and the doors slid open with a mechanical _ssssshhhttt_ sound and closed behind here hen she entered. She set her books down on a small glass coffee table beside her couch. She sat down on the leather cushions and started to unlace her boots. After that task was accomplished, Nellie set her boots neatly underneath the coffee table. A long sigh came from her as she noticed a small rip in the elbow of her uniform as she slipped it off and threw it in the nearby clothes hamper by the laundry area. Lastly, Nellie pulled off her trousers , which soon joined her shirt in the hamper. Nellie padded into her bedroom, to her closet to pull out an old Academy tee shirt that she obtained at a physical training competition a few years back. It was a dull heather grey and was 3 sizes to big on her. Nellie used to be huge, but due to certain circumstances and health risks, she lost a bunch of weight, but not quite enough to be counted as 'skinny' yet. She slipped on the shirt and closed her closet. She walked back into her living room and flopped down on the leather cushions of her couch after plucking Romulan Phonetics off her coffee table she flipped open the glossy black book and began to get lost in a cascade of common verbs and proper nouns. _________________________________

 

An hour later, Nellie looked up from a page in her book and turned her attention to her window. Nellie loves to daydream out that long expanse of glass, it was a beautiful day , there was fluffy white clouds in the cerulean sky. But, to Nellie's utter surprise, there was an anomaly. Something descending right above the English Channel. Nellie hopped up and squinted at the black object, she even took a few seconds to clean her large black framed glasses.

 

"Ho-ly. Shit."

 

Nellie whispered the profanity as she folic used in at the design of the object that automatically identified as a starship that was hurtling dangerously close to Star Fleet Headquarters.

 

_**KERSPLASH!** _

 

There was a deafening rumble and screech of metal as the starship slammed into the English Channel. Nellie watched in horror as thousands of people scuttled for their lives from the smoldering ship. Nellie was concerned, but not to the point of selfless stupidity. She took time to analyze the situation. She soon identified the ship as belonging to Admiral Marcus' as the ship was designed like a warship. Admiral Marcus himself supervised Nellie's class in the preparation of the secondary engine. There is no way that anybody survived the crash. Unfortunate. Nellie sighed and laid back down, breathing deeply into a throw pillow. This was definitely something to sleep on, Nellie thought, most logical. She slammed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the chorus of distant screams. She made a promise to herself that she would check the news when she awoke. _________________________________

 

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!** _

 

Nellie was jolted awake by a sharp rapping sound at her door. Nellie jumped up and instinctively looked at her analog clock on her PADD it read: '8:27pm'. She rubbed her tired eyes, clapped her lights on and stumbled to the door. The door opened to reveal a dark stranger. Nellie's shyness was instantly triggered. "C-can I...um...h-help you?" She stammered, mentally cursing her shy nature. "Yes, immensely." The stranger answers in a calm deep baritone that sent chills down Nellie's spine. "I need a place to stay." The stranger pushed back wet hair from his eyes to present dazzling green eyes and high firm cheekbones. Now, Nellie knew thousands of hundreds of things, but what she did not know was how to say 'no'. "Uh...of course...I guess..come in.." Nellie said. "Quickly, I needn't anyone to see you." The stranger nodded curtly and stepped inside. "May I take your coat, Mr..." She trailed off and looked at the pale man whom she noticed gazed at her with a hint of carnal hunger. "Kahn." The man said deeply, in a way that made a flush flood Nellie's dark skin. "Just call me Kahn, please." He handed her his tan overcoat gingerly in which she threw in her clothes hamper. The man was tall. Nellie calculated that her was approximately "6'1". He was also remarkably handsome, which made Nellie all the more nervous. "We need to get you out of these wet clothes, you'll catch a cold." She suggested timidly. "You may use my shower, it's just down the hall. I'll take--" Nellie was cut off by Kahn shoving a wad of dripping wet clothes into her arms. Nellie's eyes traveled across the smooth pale muscles of his neck, down to the bumps of his toned abdominal muscles and down a marvelous dark brunette trail to-- "Oh. My." A small curl came to Kahn's lips and Nellie soon found herself becoming as dripping wet as the pile of clothes in her hand. "Allow me to bed you, tonight." He stated simply. Nellie was caught completely off guard. "Please, say yes." Nellie bit her lip in contemplation. "I'm a virgin." She blurted. A dark sexy chuckle escaped Kahn. "All the better. I first wanted to pound you relentlessly into the sheets, but now I'll see that I'll take my precious time then." Kahn mused as he disappeared into the bathroom. Nellie nearly fainted when the door clicked. As she dumped the wet clothes into the washing machine, she became aware that she was about to lose her virginity to a complete and total stranger. A rush of sick adrenaline made her stomach flip and she rushed to her room and grabbed a several month old Cosmopolitan and started skimming the articles. Condoms? Nellie chuckled. Her Vulcan genetics forbade her from conceiving out of the time of Pon Farr. Nellie assessed what her current attire. Her not-so-sexy cotton undies are not going to cut it. Nellie dashed quickly to her drawers and started to hunt for something remotely sexier. Finally, amongst a sea of gray cotton, she found a black spandex boy shorts with a cute Star Fleet emblem on the back (a gift from her grandmother). Nellie said a quick thank you to Grandmum Allistar and slipped on the knickers. A spritz of perfume and spearmint breath spray later and Nellie was all set to have her innocence taken.

 

_"Eh-hem..."_

 

Nellie jumped in surprise as she met Kahn's cry for notice. Nellie got a gurgling bubbly feeling at the bottom of her stomach, a mixture of nerves and excitement. "So...um, how are we supposed to start this thing up?" Nellie twiddled her thumbs. " You're charismatic, I take a fondness to that." He said, now just mere inches away from her. He held up her chin with his thumb and forefinger and pressed his lips to Nellie's, swiftly and chastely. Nellie looked at the stranger with eyes full of admiration and foolish trust. Kahn was very clearly taken aback, no one had looked at him like that in decades. He backed away, and Nellie misread that as a sort of disgust. "W-what's the matter?" She asked frantically, then, (self consciously) checked her breath. "Nothing, your breath smells fine, it's just--..." Kahn sighed deeply. "I have to get something off my chest. " he continued. "And you might not want to continue to go on having sex with me after I tell you." Nellie's eyes widened. "Okay, sit down." She scooted over on the bed and patted the clear spot beside her, in which the naked man sat. Nellie noticed that he sat a straight as an arrow. Kahn began to speak. "Less than a week ago I became responsible for the death of Christopher Pine. Today I tried to decimate Star Fleet Headquarters with Admiral Marcus' ship." He paused. "Before that, this same day, I critically damaged the USS Enterprise and before that I killed Admiral Marcus in the most barbaric way possible and broke the back of Carol Marcus, his daughter." Nellie scanned Kahn's face, which was emotionless, a light pink scratch was now prominent on his cheek. Kahn looked directly at Nellie. "I am a wanted criminal." He said the fact as if it were some sort of a warning. Before Nellie could open her mouth for a question, Kahn started to pour out his backstory to her. It was a sad tale of a man who so desperately loved his crew. Oh, yes. He loved his crew with such a poisonous love that he went to an deadly extent to win them back when they were ripped away from him by the same Admiral who praised Nellie for her work a few months back. After Kahn was done, he noticed that Nellie's eyes were wet with the beginnings of tears. "Why do you cry?" He asked and Nellie sniffled. "I cry for you, your crew and for all who gave their lives for the genuine good of man today...." She trailed off. "But mostly, Kahn, I cry for you." Kahn found himself caressing the cadet, tenderly. Nellie's head rested on his bare chest, listening to the full thud of his heart. Kahn's fingers tangled in the onyx curls of her hair. "So, you are not stricken with the news about me?" Kahn asked. "Meh..." Nellie sighed dismissively. "I thought you were going to say that you had HIV or AIDS or something." Nellie smiled. Kahn looked down at her with a stern face. "I am disease free." He stated. "But that does remind me of my planned actions before I unloaded my demons on you." Nellie's stomach did a backflip. "While I was in the shower, assessing my....extremities, I came to the conclusion that I might be a bit too much for you at this point." He smiled sheepishly. "But, also, I do want to have you on these sheets, writhing in ecstasy, so please lay down flat on your back for me, dear." Nellie, like an obedient hound, laid down for her master. Kahn towered over her and captured her lips on a fiery kiss. Nelly parted her lips and Kahn's tongue slithered in, just as serpentine as his large pale hands slithering up every exposed umber expense of skin that Nellie had to offer. His neck traveled to the slope of Nellie's neck, tongue laving at her pulse point. He hummed as he went lower. Then he stopped, and looked at Nellie with hypnotizing emerald eyes. "This shirt," He said, tugging gently at the grey fabric. ",is in my way." He smiled brilliantly. Nellie was dropped back to reality. "Um, I-I do not know, I'm a bit self conscious..." She breathed out. "Please, don't be. You're gorgeous, darling, absolutely gorgeous." Kahn said as he lifted up the oh so obstructing garment and Nellie helped him lift it over her head. Kahn's cock throbbed with need as he admired how delicious Nellie's breasts looked in a snug black bra. "Fuck." He uttered as buried his face in the soft cleavage. " God, I don't even want to surface." Nellie giggled as Kahn's words were muffled. Kahn feverishly unhooked the bra and wrapped his mouth around on of the dark brown buds before him. Nellie bit her lip in pleasure. Kahn ground his hips against the mattress, desperate for some form of pleasure. He gently sucked, making Nellie squirm in delight. Nellie felt her cheeks flood with warmth as Kahn went lowers and lower, until she could feel his warm breath on her inner thigh, where he placed a tender kiss. And then a pause. Then, Nellie felt a sensation like no other that she had felt before. "Ah! Kahn" Nellie gasped as she felt Kahn's tongue waltz sinfully over her hot little slit. He parted her lips ( also with his tongue, gahh) and started to drag his tongue over her entrance, tasting the gushing sweet slick nectar that flowed out of it. Kahn quickly found the taste highly addicting. Nellie clenched her blue satin sheets tightly, riding the waves of her pleasure. Building up so sweetly. Nellie's fingers gripped his brunette locks of hair tightly. "Please...don't...stop..." She mewled. Oh, Kahn wouldn't dream of it. He felt himself building up to as he continued to grind on the sheets. He brought his hand up and slip a long pale digit into Nellies hot wet hole. Then he added another. Nellie shifted her hips to accommodate. Kahn started to twist and curl his fingers, making Nellie whine every time his brushed past her special spot. He started going faster, now flicking her clit in addition. "Oh! Kahn! I'm going to..." Nellie didn't get to finish her sentence for the tsunami of her first orgasm (that wasn't self induced) rocked through her. Kahn made sure to lap up all the sweet liquids that gushed out of her. He frantically caught the friction of the sheets and found his own orgasm and came with a deep breathy moan. He leveled himself with Nellie, who was lost in a post orgasmic haze. Kahn chuckled softly as Nellie fell asleep, worn out. Kahn held her closely, tightly, because in that moment he relied that he had the most precious, dearest thing to him. A single tear slid down his cheek, and then he slipped into slumber.


End file.
